Speak Now
by itsa-jeepthing95
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swifts song Speak Now.. Edward is marrying the wrong person. Will Bella be able to stop it in time before it's too late?


_**I do not own anything that has to do with this story. The characters are from Twilight, and the song is 'speak now' by Taylor Swift.**_

_**Rated M for Language**_

This is wrong. I should not be here. This is not something I could ever imagine myself doing; but here I am. I look up at the beautiful church. I take deep breaths trying to make the feeling in my stomach go away. I told myself I would not throw up, no matter what happens.

I don't know what I am going to do once I walk inside. I was not invited to this wedding, and I knew I wouldn't be. But last night when Jasper and Emmett crashed my apartment begging me to try one last thing before Edward did something he regrets, I knew I was not going to say no.

So, here I find myself, outside the church getting the nerve to go inside. I need to find Edward before he says his vows, preferably before he takes his place at the altar.

I think I am going to throw up. I haven't seen him since we went to different schools for college. We wanted different things and had mutually broken up. We still remained as close to friends as we could. I still loved him. But I could not hold him back from his dreams, so I let go, and prayed I would not find myself in the situation I am in now.

The day that I found Alice and Rosalie's invitations in the mail, I thought I couldn't breathe. It felt like someone had knocked all the wind out of me. I didn't realize that he was seeing someone else. I didn't realize it was this serious. And I did not realize it would be the one girl that none of us got along with. Tanya Denali. But I guess that's what happens when you drift apart. After a few weeks passed and I did not get an invitation, I buckled down, locked in my emotions and finished all my school work with my graduation date in mind.

I finished with a 4.0 GPA and an internship at a publishing house in New York that starts at the end of the summer. Maybe a fresh start is just what I need. Starting tomorrow. After tomorrow I will try to forget about all of this, and move on. I have no other option.

I take one last deep breath and enter the church. I cannot let him marry the wrong girl.

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_.

I go in unnoticed and find the rooms where everyone is getting ready. I find Jasper and Emmett in a room whispering to each other. When they see me enter, they visibly relax a little bit, with relief in their eyes. They have too much faith in me. I still don't even know what I am doing here, and I'm pretty sure I am going to throw up. The door is still open and some of her sisters and mother pass wearing matching pastel colors. Luckily they don't notice me and we close the door before anyone can come in.

They try to come up with a plan and I try to breath. I suck in some air and count to five before releasing hoping to stop shaking a little bit.

"You dumb bitch! This is MY day, and I do NOT want to hear anything about anyone else today. Now fix my veil already! You are such a terrible bridesmaid! I knew I shouldn't have asked you!"

It sounded as clear as if she was in the room with me, and not three doors down. Jasper, Emmett and I all look at each other and I can feel my eye well up with tears. What did Edward see in her? How could they be getting married? This cannot be what he is expecting.

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. And she is yelling at a bridesmaid; somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

We hear Tanya is complaining that this is taking too long, and she demands we start a half hour early, not caring who showed up or not. Edward is already making his way to his spot in front of the church.

I sneak into the church and hide behind some curtains, since I was not invited. I look up to see Edward talking to his family and I stop breathing. He looks beyond handsome in his tux, his hair looks like someone tried to style it, but he messed it up again by running his hands through it. He looks anxious, and I hope it is because he is unsure about this marriage.

After a few more minutes, everyone is in their seats and the organ starts to play. I can't help but cringe, wishing it was playing for me. She walks down the aisle on her father's arm, like she is trying to win a pageant, and like she wasn't just yelling in the room. I silently will her to trip, but of course she does not. Edward watches her walk down the aisle, and I hope he wishes that was me as much as I do. I know it's just my imagination but it looks like his eyes are duller than I remember, like some of his excitement was sucked out of them.

_Fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains, it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be. She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

They start the ceremony and I think I am going to throw up. Before I can try to think myself out of anything, the preacher says "Speak now or forever hold your peace." I can't think. I know this is wrong. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice are all looking back to find my eyes. I can't do this. My feet step out on their own. The silence is so loud, my ears are ringing. My hands won't stop shaking, I can't stop sweating, and now everyone looks back as I clear my throat.

The looks from her family's side are all horrified and angry. I can't help but think Edwards parents, Esme and Carlisle are giving me encouraging looks. I draw my strength from them and meet Edwards's eyes.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace" There's the silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you._

That's when I know I made the right decision. He gives me his intense look, his eyes look dark, but they do not look angry so I open my mouth and before I can realize what I am doing, I start talking.

"I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't know what you're doing, Edward, but I know this is wrong. I know we haven't talked for a while and we both went our own ways and I know that we agreed it was for the best. I am not expecting anything from this, I will just move on after this. But please, please, please do not marry the wrong girl, and Edward, she's the wrong girl."

My quiet words sound echoed in this church and tears fall silently from my eyes. Everyone is in shock and I can't help but feel as though a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I know I may have just split up our group of friends but we haven't been our normal group for a while now and if no one else was going to do this, then I had to.

No one makes a move to do anything, so I open my mouth one more time.

"Please don't say yes, Edward."

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

Tanya finally came around and screeched so loud, that children had started crying. She picked up the front of her dress and flew down the aisle to where I was standing.

"You fucking bitch! Who do you think you are? I threw away your invitation before it could even be sent out! Security! Someone throw this thing out!" Tanya started to swat at me with her bouquet of flowers.

Edward came right after her, pulling her back until someone else managed to get her to stop screaming. I stood still, not taking my eyes off Edward, with my tears still rolling down my face

"Tanya, this is a wedding, there is no security. But I did not know you threw away her invitation. You listened to me ask again and again if we heard anything, and this whole time you knew she never even got an invitation. This whole wedding thing has brought out a side of you I never wish to see again. Frankly Tanya, I do not see this working at all."

Edward turned to me and whispered, "I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door, Bells."

Tanya ran out of the room screaming obscenities with her family running behind her, promising to buy her new jewelry if she calmed down.

Esme came running up to me, crying as well.

"I knew she was no good but I thought he would have come to his senses." she hugged me tight as Carlisle gently rubbed my back.

I passed my friends, making my way to where I am supposed to meet Edward.

"I knew you had it in you, Bella!" Emmett yelled across with a loud laugh. I looked over to see them all smiling in joy at the turn of events.

I walked down to the back door, hoping I would not run into Tanya, but instead ran into Edward as he stepped out of the room in a pair of jeans, and button down shirt.

We both stopped and looked at each other for a while, neither of us making a move to get closer.

"I'm really glad you were here, Bella, and I am really happy you spoke up." Edward spoke softly, his velvet voice making my heart speed up. I swiftly walked into his open arms as we held on tight, with happy tears now on my face.

And who would have known Edward got a job in New York at a recording studio. Maybe a fresh start together was all we really needed.

_So, don't say "yes", run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they said "speak now." And you'll say "let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said, "Speak now"._


End file.
